The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: REWRITTEN! No one says being in a clique is easy but Troy isn't gonna give his satisfaction to the rules. He is willing to help Gabriella be her own self and stay out of Sharpay's claws. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Trailer

**Full Summary:**

Gabriella is a part of the most popular clique in school, the Previlaged Posse. Sharpay is the leader and founder of the clique and also known as the meanest but coolest girl in school. Gabriella is always overshadowed by Sharpay and sometimes tries to beat Sharpay at something.

When West Academy for Boys is being renovated, the boys are forced to move to East Academy for Girls. East Academy is very much happy to welcome boys but not Sharpay. She realised that her brother's, Ryan, guy clique is attracting more attention than hers. Growing angry and frustrated, she banned the Previlaged Posse from dating all the boys from West Acamdemy for good.

Gabriella dosen't like the idea because she always had a crush on Ryan's friend, Troy. When East Academy and West Acamdemy merged, Gabriella knew she had her chance but when Sharpay let out the rule, she can kiss being with Troy goodbye.

* * *

**Gabriella is the nicest among her friends and the clique, the Previlaged Posse.**

"Guys, I feel bad. Maybe we could pull up a chair," Gabriella suggested and noticed her friends only gave her a questioning look.

"Kidding! She is such a loser."

**Troy is the most-down-to-earth guy among his friends. He totally hates mean girls like the Previlaged Posse.**

"I don't get the whole Previlaged Posse thing. Do they have to be mean and selfish all the time? I mean i get it. They're pretty and all, do they always have to put people down like that?" Troy said.

"Dude, it's their job. Putting people down makes them even more popular," Ryan said.

**They ran to each other one day.**

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sor-ry," Troy said sarcastically.

"Well you should look where you're-wow..." Gabriella's voice trailed.

"I mean...umm...no it's fine...it's my fault anyways..." Gabriella stammered.

Troy smirked, "Alright then, see you around then."

**And he started to fall hard for her.**

"Do you think you could include me in your busy schedule?" Troy asked.

**But what if she can't see or talk to him anymore?**

"Look, I don't think we should see each other anyomore. I'm sorry," Gabriella said.

"What? But i thought...," Troy stopped when he realised something. "is this all about Sharpay? What did she say to you?

"Nothing. She didn't say anything. It's my decision. I don't think we have any chemistry, Troy. I'm sorry. I'll see you around."

**Will he just leave her alone?**

**Or will he do something to get her attention?**

"Vote for Gabriella Montez for Homecoming Queen!"

"WHAT are you DOING?!!" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

"Trying to get your attention," Troy smirked.

"Well it works now. Stop this! Sharpay will kill me if she thinks i'm running against her. Are you trying to get me kicked out of the Previlaged Posse or something?"

"Yes," Troy said as matter-in-factly.

**Will they have a happy-ending?**

"This really is the best date I ever had."

**Or have more drama in their live?**

"Oh, so your definition of a friend is being number 2 to your friend and being bossed around all the time," Troy asked angrily.

"Maybe I like it to be number 2. Maybe that IS my definition, Troy. Try putting yourself in my shoes for once," Gabriella retorted.

**Will Troy and Gabriella live happily-ever-after?**

**Read it here at The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique.**

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez  
Troy Bolton  
Sharpay Evans  
Kelsi Neilsen  
Taylor McKessie  
Chad Danforth  
Ryan Evans**

_

* * *

_

This is the character's info and description.

_**Previlaged Posse:**_

_The Previlaged Posse is the most popular clique in East Academy for girls. Sharpay is the leader and founder of the clique. The clique consist of leader, Sharpay Evans, 2nd in command, Gabriella Montez and two loyal followers, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilsen._

Gabriella Montez: The nicest out of all the Pretty Committee. Although she is voted Most Beautiful Girl in school, she is always overshadowed by her best friend and clique leader Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay Evans: Leader of the Previlaged Posse. Together with her friends, they rule the school. Though she is not voted the most beautiful girl in school, she was voted Most Popular and Most Coolest. She is the most meanest person but she has a soft side when it comes to her friends.

Taylor McKessie: She is the smartest in the Pretty Committee and always stressed out about school because of her super-ultra strict parents who expects nothing less from her. She's smart to make the right decision but always turn to Sharpay to tell her what to do.

Kelsi Neilsen: The quietest among her friends. She loves being in the Pretty Committee and she loves her friends. She bows down to Sharpay everytime and never disobey her. Ever.

_**The Guys:**_

_They do not have a clique name, neither are they a clique. But they are as close, good-looking and popular as the Previlaged Posse. They are a group of friends which consists of Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans. Girls surround themselves around them because of their wise-cracking jokes and their hot looks that looks good enough to eat. Each of the Guys are equally handsome and charming which made them win hearts of many girls in school. Including a certain Previalged Posse member._

Troy Bolton: He is the most down-to-earth guy you will ever meet and totally despises the Previlaged Posse. After an encounter with Gabriella, he developes a crush on her that won't go away.

Ryan Evans: Twin brother of Sharpay Evans who loves to see her sister suffer. It was secretly his plan to overshadow his sister and ruin her status in school.

Chad Danforth: Troy's right hand man and best friend. One word to describe this guy is: Ladies' Man. To him, most girls find him charming but to the girls, he's just desperate guy trying to hit on girls.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**I will start writting the first chapter if i get reviews!**


	2. Last Day Of School

Hearing the alarm clock ringing in the morning is not Gabriella's favourite moment in her life. Then again, it is the last day of school. The last day of junior year at East Academy for Girls, the most elite private school in Westchester, New York.

Yes, Gabriella is wealthy. And so are her friends and most of the students in school.

What seperates Gabriella and her friends is that they know how to influence their cash properly by buying the lastest designer clothes to wow the crowd in town. What also seperates them and the rest of the girls in school is that they are a clique named, Previlaged Posse.

Previlaged Posse members consists of leader, Sharpay Evans, second in command, Gabriella Montez and two loyal followers Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilsen. They are the ultimate clique in school that rules the East Academy kingdom. They strut their _Marc Jacobs_ and _Louis Vuitton_ in the hallways like a runway. Boys love throwing themselves at them and they love the attention they are getting. The clique is created by Sharpay, who decided that East Academy needed someone to rule and put themselves into respective places and she assigned herself as Queen of the school together with her friends because no queen can rule on her own.

Gabriella loves her friends. She and Sharpay have known each other since the third grade when Sharpay had invited her to a sleepover. Gabriella at first found it weird to have Sharpay even knowing her name but she didn't mind at all because she finally have friends that would hang out with her. At times, Gabriella found Sharpay to be harsh and inconsiderate but there was no way of stopping her. Not even Taylor and Kelsi. They were too loyal to Sharpay to notice how mean she is so she learn to be loyal like them and not spare other people's feelings.

Gabriella usually have trouble finding the right clothes to wear in the morning so she always prepare her clothes for a whole week. That way, she won't have to wake up at four a.m. and still trying to figure out what to wear. Before going downstairs for breakfast, she looked at her reflection and adjusting her outfit. She was very happy what she was wearing today. She was wearing a maroon _Ralph Lauren_ polo shirt with midnight blue puffy sleeves together with a matching skirt and tights. She finished off the look with her strappy heels. Unlike most private schools who wears uniforms, East Academy allows students to express their individuality which is a pro. The con of East Academy:

NO BOYS.

Actually there are boys. Boys from West Academy which is just a few blocks away from East Academy. Since West Acamdemy is a brother school to East, they have held many events and dances together where students from the respective schools get to interact and mostly hook-up. Gabriella didn't want to hook-up with just any guy. She wants to try and get to know just one boy.

Troy Bolton.

Gabriella have been in love with him ever since the day she found herself lying on the ground and saw him looking worried at her. Turns out, Troy accidently threw a basketball at Gabriella's head which made her pass out. It was the most embarassing and greatest day in her life. Embarassing because she humiliated herself in front of everyone in the basketball court and great because she met Troy. Troy was so thoughtful that he offered her his ice pack to make her head feel better. He also offered to take care of her during the after party but Gabriella's dad insisted on taking her home to rest. After that day, Gabriella found hard to have the guts to even say hi to Troy.

While having her breakfast with her parents, Gabriella got a text message from her brand new phone her dad got for her for no reason.

_Reaching your house around 10 minutes. -Shar_

Every morning, Sharpay would drive her and her friends to school. She said that it would be alot better if the Previlaged Posse all make their grand entrance together and not seperately.

"Gabriella Brigette, i told you, no phones in the table," Gabriella's mom scolded with her spanish accent.

Gabriella's mother, Nina Gonzalez, was a famous European model but she decided to quit modeling right after she found out that she's going to be a mother with her husband, Len Montez. Most of Nina's exoctic beauty was passed down to Gabriella, making her the most beautiful natural beauty in school. Gabriella only inherited her Mexican father's big brown eyes that looks innocent everytime she looked at something or someone.

"Sorry, mom," Gabriella apologised. Most people would thought Gabriella would take after either her mother's spanish language or her father's mexican language but Gabriella didn't. Her spanish and mexican languages were barely fluent. That could be because she was born in the states and decided that she would prefer learning french rather than her own heritage.

"Finish your juice before Sharpay picks you up for school," Mrs Montez responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your new car to school?" Len Montez asked about the new white Audi car he had got for her last month. Len Montez loves to treat her daughter even if she does something good or bad or nothing at all. Gabriella is a total daddy's girl. Her dad had always been by her side always. Len Montez works as a lawyer and always wins his cases. Never in his career have he ever lost a case. Not once.

"That's ok dad," Gabriella answered. Then she heard a car horn calling her. "Oh! Gotta go. Bye mom. Bye dad. Love you."

Gabriella grabbed her bag and signaled the housekeeper to open the gates so she could walk out. There, she saw a black Range Rover instead of the usual pink Mercedes. Sharpay opened the door for Gabriella while still inside the Range Rover and greeted her.

"Morning chica," Sharpay greeted.

"Morning," Gabriella smiled while closing the door.

"Nice outfit. Vintage Ralph Lauren. Ratings...9.4," Sharpay said as she examined her outfit.

"Thank you. Well your outfit is a total 10. You look ah-mazing!" Gabriella commented on Sharpay's outfit. She was wearing a red designer ruffled blouse with a plaid skirt with a black school girl shrunken blazer. Sharpay always looks her best. Never had she had an off-day in her life. Everyday, she would walk the halls of East Academy with wonderful different designer clothes each day.

"I see you are not driving today," Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little lazy today. Plus it's the last day of school. We have to look like we have arrive," Sharpay answered.

"Don't we everyday?" Gabriella ponited out happily.

"Exactly."

After picking up Taylor and Kelsi from their respective houses, they were ready to head to school.

"I can't believe it's the last day of school. It seems like yesterday we were ruling freshmen year," Sharpay said as she dazed at the memory.

"Yeah, i am so glad exams are done cuz if i stressed out on one more test, i'm going to start growing out grey hair and popping zits," Kelsi agreed.

"You mean like last year?" Gabriella smirked.

"Oh whatever G!" Kelsi retorted.

"I, for one, can't wait for the summer break. Time to relax and refresh."

"Yipee for you," Taylor said sarcastically. "While all of you are travelling the world, i am stuck here tutoring some brat just so it would look good on my college applications."

"It's not like you're going to be stuck here all summer. Didn't your parents say they are taking you on a cruise to Hawaii?" Gabriella asked. Taylor's parents were super strict with her grades. Even though the McKessies are rich, they put Taylor in the scholarship committee so that she would maintain her grades.

"I know but that's only for a week and then it's goodbye Hawaii and hello books. Again. It's like i never left the school at all."

"At least you'll be doing it in the country club. More relaxing can be done there," Sharpay pointed out. The Evans owns the country club. They own several country club but the one in Westchester is Sharpay's favourite. Mainly because she practically grew up in the country club.

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

School went normal even on the last day of school. The Previlaged Posse arrived and strut their stuff in the hallways trying to avoid losers who tried to talk to them. They entered the bathroom, chasing every girl in there out. They go to their classes. Arrived late in some classes and then went to lunch and sat at their usual lunch table.

The Previlaged Posse usually sits at the same table since they started East Academy as no one dares to sit at their table or even with them. They were chatting up with one another and stopped when they noticed someone was standing in front of them.

"Uh, Macy? Did we invite you to join us for lunch?" Sharpay asked icily.

"It's Martha. And i was just here to remind you guys about the party i'm having tonight. It's an all girls party and my mother had booked JLO to perform," Martha explained.

"All girls party? JLO?" Gabriella echoed. Even she knew that the party was going to be a total dump.

"Isn't JLO on hiatus?" Taylor pointed out.

"Forget about JLO. What about the fact that it's an all girls party. How fun could that be? It sounds more of a big slumber party," Kelsi said.

"Kelsi's right Macy," Sharpay said.

"Martha," Gabriella corrected her.

"So don't care. All of that dosen't matter because we're not going tonight," Sharpay told her. "We're really busy. Aren't we girls?"

"Totally booked solid," Gabriella said.

"We apologised," Taylor said.

"Really? Why not?" Martha asked.

"My dad is bringing my family to Hamptons tomorrow morning so i have to pack tonight," Sharpay said.

"I'm following my parents to a cruise to Hawaii. We leave tonight," Taylor said.

"My parents are having one of my dad's new clients for dinner tonight," Gabriella said.

"And i'm following my mother to a fashion show in Paris. We leave tonight also," Kelsi said.

"See Martha? We are all very busy people. You have no idea what's it's like to be mega wealthy," Sharpay said using her sweet tone.

"Oh well. I guess i can email you about the party and maybe get you an autograph from JLO?" Martha offered.

"No thank you," Gabriella responded. "We already met her."

"Oh. Alright then. Have a nice summer," Martha said before walking away.

"Ugh! She's so off my top 20," Sharpay said frustratingly.

"She was in your top 20?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

Right after lunch, every student from East Academy headed to the Dumburton Building to have a compulsary assembly. Usually if they are having their there, it meant that the West Academy boys were going to be there too. The Previlaged Posse always look their best to impress the boys whenever they were heading to the Dumburton Building.

"Remind me again why we have to come here?" Kelsi asked as they reached their seats.

"Something about what's gonna happen after summer," Gabriella answered.

"Who cares. As long i don't have to sit in math class listening to Ms Newman blab about right angles and stuff," Sharpay said.

"Hey Gabi, Eddie Greene is totally checking you out," Taylor pointed to a spiky blonde haired senior sitting just a few seat away from Gabriella.

"Nah. I'm not into him," Gabriella said casually.

"You're not into almost every guy in the whole wide world," Taylor argued.

"Not true, Taylor. She is into one guy," Sharpay said mischeviously. "A certain basketball stud whose initials are TB."

"Shut up! People are going to hear you," Gabriella said in a shush tone.

"Come on Gabs. You've been crushing on him since the 8th grade. Why don't you just ask him out? I bet he's crushing on you also," Sharpay considered.

"Can we not talk about this now? Headmistress Adams is about to say something important," Gabriella said.

"Since when do you care?" Kelsi asked.

"Students. Please keep quiet. Myself and Dean Rivers are about to make an important announcement," Headmistress Adams announced.

"Annouce what? That you two are running away together?" a voice spoke and made everyone in the auditorium burst into laughter and made Headmistress Adams and Dean Rivers blush and angry.

"Very humorous Mr Danforth. Please do bring that humor along to my office right after this assembly," Dean Rivers said.

Gabriella turned her neck to find Chad because whenever there's Chad, there's Troy. He looked over from her left and finally caught a glimpse of the shaggy dirty blonde haired boy she been admiring for years. Troy was still chuckling along with his friends and high-fiving Ryan Evans who is also Sharpay's twin brother. Ryan and Sharpay never got along. Nobody knows why. Some sibling rivalry thing. Gabriella always thought that if Ryan and Sharpay would've got along, she could be hanging out with Troy by now but it looks like it's never gonna happen.

"As i was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Headmistress Adams started. "Due to West Academy's renovation which will be held for a semester starting after summer, the West Academy boys will be transferring to East Academy."

* * *

**_So how did you like it? The next chapter is Troyella moments guranteed._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Falling For You

Last time on The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique...

_"As i was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Headmistress Adams started. "Due to West Academy's renovation which will be held for a semester starting after summer, the West Academy boys will be transferring to East Academy."_

* * *

As soon as Headmistress Adams announced that, everyone in the auditorium started to whisper excitedly. Most of the East Academy girls were really excited that finally boys are going to be in the same school as them. The Previlaged Posse were the most excited.

"Ohmygosh! Is she serious?!" Gabriella whispered excitedly. "West Academy boys are going to move in with us? How awesome will that be?"

"Majorly awesome!" Kelsi agreed.

"Think about it, once school reopens, we will rule the senior year along with our new boy toys!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella was very excited but she noticed that Sharpay didn't have an excited look whatsoever. She looked rather stoned but angry.

"Sharpay? Aren't you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Excited about what? That we're going to be dethroned?" Sharpay retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that my egghead brother and his egghead friends are going to dethrone us."

Gabriella grew confused, "Why would you say that?"

"They are the most popular boys at West. Many girls would pay more attention to them. If that happens, we will be yesterday's news in no time."

"I don't get it. Can't we just start hanging out with them? That way we can share the fame, right?" Taylor suggested. Gabriella and Kelsi nodded.

"I never share anything that involves my brother. _Especially _my popularity status."

Gabriella didn't get it. Taylor's suggestion was genius. If two powerful groups combine, they would become the most popular clique in school. Apparently Sharpay dosen't think so. Her and Ryan never got along and Sharpay vowed to herself to never do anything that involve her twin brother.

* * *

After school at West Academy, Troy met up with his friends, Ryan and Chad. Most of the guys in school were all excited about the fact that they are moving to East Acamdemy and that they won't have to wear their itchy uniform for a semester. Unlike East Academy, West Academy requires their students to wear a uniform.

Most guys are excited for the move but Troy isn't as excited. Going to East Academy means that he would be in the same school as the Previlaged Posse. It's not like he hate them. It's that he hate how they treat people badly. He remembered that he use to have a crush on Gabriella at the 8th grade at his first basketball game. He even gave a thought to ask her out but when he found out that she was one of Sharpay's clone, he decided to move on.

"Dude, i can't believe i'm saying this but i can't wait for senior year. We're going to be in the same school as the hot girls at East," Chad said. "I must be in heaven."

"We're going to be there only a semester Chad," Troy reminded him.

"So? It's going to awesome. I'm getting a study partner for every subject i'm taking."

"You don't sound excited, Troy," Ryan commented.

"It's nothing, I just don't like the idea of being in the same school as the Previlaged Posse. They are not my favourite type of people. They're just a bunch of-" Troy got cut off.

"Bitches?" Ryan finished.

"Yes. No offence to you because Sharpay's your sister."

"It's cool. Actually, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi aren't always mean. They're just following Sharpay's orders. Sharpay's the bitch," Ryan stated.

"How do you handle her bitchiness at home?" Troy wondered.

"I don't. I usually make her life miserable so she dosen't get her way. I am older than her after all."

"Whatever. Are you two up for a game of basketball? Some of the guys are coming," Chad offered.

"Sure but i can't stay long. My parents wants me to home before 6 cuz we're invited to my dad's new lawyer's house," Troy said.

"Who's his new lawyer?" Ryan asked.

"Len Montez."

"Montez? That's Gabriella's dad. You're going to have dinner with the hottest girl in town. That's so awesome," Chad said.

"What's so awesome about having dinner with a rich daddy's girl and her parents. I bet she won't even talk to me."

"Why not? I overheard at one of Previlaged Posse's sleepover that Gabriella has a crush on you," Ryan told him.

"I don't care. I will never fall for someone like her."

"Never say never. Admit it, she hot," Chad said.

"And she dosen't date just any guy. She only dates those she likes and she likes you," Ryan pointed.

"You know, i'm feeling like a girl because it seems like we're gossiping here. Are we going to shoot hoops or what?" Troy said.

* * *

Troy sat at the Montez luxurious dining chair in front of the luxurious dining table. Honestly, he have never seen something so expensive in his life. Even though his family were wealthy, they don't shower themselves with expensive duds that much. The Montez mansion was as big as a mall. The spanish style mansion had 10 bedroom and 10 and 1/2 bathrooms. Troy thought that no wonder Gabriella is so spoilt.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner," Troy's mom said.

"It's our pleasure," Gabriella's mom replied.

"So Len, where's this beautiful daughter of yours?" Troy's father asked.

"She's upstairs doing some last minute packing for her trip to visit my mother in Mexico tomorrow," Gabriella's dad explained then told their housekeeper to call Gabriella down for dinner.

A moment later, Gabriella arrive to the dining room. Troy almost didn't recognised the latino brunette for a second. Usually he sees her all glammed like a runway model but now she looks..well, normal. Her hair were down on her shoulders and she was wearing yellow blouse with jeans. She was also wearing her glasses. Gabriella never wears glasses in public before.

"Sorry i'm late everyone. I got caught up with packing and stuff," Gabriella apologised.

"It's alright pumpkin. Meet the Boltons," Mr Montez introduced.

Gabriella heart skipped when she heard her father said Bolton. If the Boltons are here, that means Troy Bolton, her crush she have been crushing on his here also. Seeing her with barely any make-up on and a total mess! All she could think of was running upstairs to change in lightning speed but she knew her parents won't allow it.

"Gabi, you can take a seat next to Troy," Mrs Montez said.

_Are you crazy?! _Gabriella thought of saying but didn't. It's like her mother wants to embarass her for real.

Troy on the other hand didn't mind what she looked like. He thought she looked like she always looked. Beautiful. Now he understands why almost the entire West Academy boys population were crazy for her. He heard that Gabriella never dates American boys. Only exotic boys like Mexican or Spanish. That's why she won't date anyone in Westchester.

While the adult Boltons and Montez were having a conversation of their own, Troy decided to make conversation with Gabriella. "So do you always where glasses at home?" he asked.

"Hm?" Gabriella asked confused. Then Troy gestured to the glasses she was wearing. When she realises that she was in fact wearing her glasses, she took it off quickly. "Um..not always. Only when i feel like it."

"Oh." Gabriella couldn't believe it. Was Troy Bolton really just had a conversation with her? This is huge! For her of course. "So are you doing anything this summer?" he asked again.

"Yeah, i'm staying in Mexico and then going to Spain to visit my cousins," Gabriella answered.

"Adventurous," Troy commented.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to basketball camp for 3 weeks and then i'm free all summer."

"That's it? You're not going to like travel or something? I thought someone like you would be travelling the world or something considering your dad is one of the many basketball legends alive," Gabriella said.

"Just because i'm rich and go to school with rich people, dosen't mean i act like i'm rich. I like to help out around town with charity funds and stuff. I guess you can say i'm generous."

"Oh and i'm not?" Gabriella debated.

"Considering with what you wear to school and the size of your house, i don't think so," Troy stated.

"I'll have you know that my parents had organised many charities events for the town and our schools AND I was awarded most charitable in school," Gabriella argued.

"I don't think it's much of a challenge for you to win it."

"The award was opened for East and West Academy and i don't remember you getting up on stage to receive the prize."

Troy was impressed by how Gabriella debated with him. She probably got her debating skills from her lawyer dad. "Fair enough. But when school reopens and there's another charitable challenge, i'm not going to let you go easy," Troy announced.

"Fine. May the best girl win," Gabriella said while looking challenge-ly at Troy.

"Don't you mean best guy or girl?"

"Nope." _Oh, she's good._ Troy thought in her head. Troy stole small glimpses at Gabriella as she ate his dinner. Gabriella looks very cute under the light. Unlike all the fake girls who gets plastic sugeries and wear alot of makeup, Gabriella is a natural beauty. She dosen't need to wear makeup or get plastic surgery at all. She's perfect. He thought it was all thanks to her supermodel mom. Gabriella is like the mini-Nina Gonzalez. Troy wondered if Gabriella have any thoughts of being a model just like her mom. Troy heard she had modeled for a magazine before and that's it. _Maybe she's not into it. _Troy thought.

"Kids, when you're done, why don't you two hang out for a while. Troy, there's a gameroom downstairs if you're interested. I'm sure Gabriella would love to show you around," Mr Montez offered.

"I would love to. Thank you Mr Montez," Troy replied.

Right after dinner, Gabriella led Troy downstairs to the gameroom. But to get there, Troy had to pass many rooms to get to the right one. Troy wondered how much the mansion cost the Montez. It was incredibly huge!

"Alright, here we are. The gameroom," Gabriella said as she opened the big double doors in front of her. When the doors opened, it revealed a room that could be as identical to the arcade at the mall. It had a ping pong table, a basketball hoop and many arcade games.

"Whoa! Where did you get all of this stuff?" Troy asked.

"My dad had a case involving an arcade owner and of course my dad took his side and won. The arcade owner was so happy that he won the lawsuit, he gave my dad the money he owe together with these stuff," Gabriella explained.

Troy walked to one game and saw Gabriella's initial in the high scores list. "So you play all of these games with your friends?"

"Well, i do play all of the games but Sharpay dosen't like playing arcade games. She said it was for video nerds or geeks or something like that. So i usually play alone."

"Well what do you say about playing a game of ping pong with me?" Troy offered.

"Oh, i don't know."

"Come on, it's ok. I'll go easy on you. Although i have to say that i rock at this game," Troy said cockily.

"Wow and i was afraid that you're modest," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Well, how can i say no to beating a guy at a game of ping pong table."

"Game on Montez."

After having their little own ping pong tournament, Troy and Gabriella walked outside at Gabriella's backyard. After the game, they had a few laughs while having conversations about themselves. Troy had to admit, he really had fun even though Gabriella beaten him during the ping pong game. They vow to never speak of the game again. Troy couldn't help but think that it was like he was having a date with Gabriella. It's seems so surreal. He told his friends he would never date Gabriella but now he's feeling like he's having one. Even if it was a date, Troy is starting to fall for Gabriella. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Then again, Ryan did say she had a crush on him. Maybe he should make a move.

"So, i hear from a certain source that you happen to be crushing on someone right now. True?" Troy asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Gabriella asked back.

"I just thought that maybe, since you're my friend, i can help you two hook up," Troy said.

"So i beat you at ping pong and we're friends now?" Gabriella asked amusingly.

"Alright, come on, seriously. Who do you like?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because i will be best friend?"

Gabriella giggled at his adorable-ness, "Sorry, that position has already been taken."

"Oh come on. At least give me some clues. Is he from Spain or Mexico?" Troy asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I heard that you only date exoctic guys. So that's crossed out which leaves, does he goes to our school?"

"Yes."

"Ok, is he in the same grade as us?"

"Yup."

"Is he on the basketball team?"

"Yes and i'm not gonna give you anymore clues. Don't want it to be too obvious."

"It's not like i'm gonna tell anyone," Troy debated.

"Sorry. No more."

"Well, can i ask you one more question though?"

"Sure."

Troy took a deep breath before continuing, "Will you...Can i have you number?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide open and her heart just stopped. Troy Bolton just asked for her number! HER NUMBER! She told herself to relax and stay calm and act cool. "Oh, sure," Gabriella said but she was still staring at Troy dreamily.

"Um, so your number," Troy reminded her as he took out his phone. Gabriella soon followed and took out her phone so that she could exchange numbers. "Thanks. I'll call you soon. Or text. Or whatever."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded. For a short moment, both of them realised that they were staring into each other's eyes. They slowly move closer to each other to try to capture each other's lips but then they heard Troy's mother calling him from the backdoor.

"Troy, sweetie, we're going home now," Mrs Bolton called out.

"I'll be right there, mom," Troy called back and then face Gabriella. "So, this have been fun. We, maybe, should do this again someday. If you want to."

"Yeah. No problem. See you in school."

"Yeah, 104 days encounting."

* * *

**_That's the second chapter guys! Hope you liked it!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. First Day Of Disaster

First day after summer vacation, Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. Today is the first day of West Acamdemy for boys to join East Academy for girls. All summer, Gabriella wished the day would never come because if the day came, she would have to face one person who did not call her like he promised. Ok, maybe he didn't mention he would call her but it's frustrating to just wait for the call to happen. All summer, Gabriella wondered how stupid she might've been to give Troy Bolton her cell phone number which he never called.

She had spent sleepless night just waiting for him to pick up his phone to say hello or even for just a simple text message. Was Troy just playing with her head? He better not. Gabriella had have just enough of jerks.

Thanks to Sharpay, Gabriella didn't feel the need to be depressed anymore. Guys like Troy would regret to not call like they said they would. That's why Gabriella had plan to look as beautiful as ever on the first day of school. She got the outfit while she was visiting Sharpay in the Hamptons. Gabriella was wearing short flowy Ralph Lauren dress with knee-length argle socks with black Jimmy Choo heels. She completes the look with her long flowy dark locks with a silver necklace, matching gloves and a plaid coat. She is totally in love with her outfit. She couldn't help but feel proud that she put together the outfit herself.

While putting some last minute adjustments, she heard her phone beeped with a text message from Sharpay.

_Will pick u up with my car in less than 10 mins. Make sure u look hot. No flaws or no ride. -Shar_

That is so Sharpay. Gabriella isn't the only one who wants to dress to impress. Since Sharpay someone is afraid that her brother and his friends will overshadow the Previlaged Posse, she had sent Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor emails regarding what to wear and what to not wear on the first day. Gabriella somehow understood why Sharpay was so afraid. She would be too if she was going to be overshadowed by someone. Then again, she's already overshadowed.

Although Gabriella is the most prettiest girl in school, she will be always be number 2 to Sharpay's number 1. Gabriella had tried to start her own clique but it didn't go so well. When Sharpay had decided that Gabriella would be perfect member, Gabriella just couldn't refuse it because at that time, she finally had friends who she loves to spent time with. Gabriella had always thought about starting her own clique again but she decided that the Previlaged Posse is where she belongs. Even if she have to be a second banana.

After having a short breakfast with her parents, Gabriella went took her bag and exiting the Montez Manor and hopped on in the front seat of Sharpay's pink Mercedes convertible.

"Once again, head to toe Ralph Lauren. Perfect 10. Troy is going to regret til his funeral," Sharpay commented on Gabriella's outfit. Gabriella has always been a fan of Ralph Lauren since she could remember. Gabriella could have been mistaken for a Ralph Lauren model. During the summer, Gabriella had tried to throw all her Ralph Lauren collection because it has one thing on common with Troy. Troy loves Ralph Lauren as well and it's a complete coincidence. If Troy isn't wearing his West Academy uniform, he would wear his Ralph Lauren polo shirts collection. The interesting thing is, he never wears the same shirt more than once. That was one of the reason Gabriella fell in love with him.

"Thanks Sharpay. And who are you wearing?" Gabriella asked like a reporter for the Oscars.

"I am wearing pale yellow Alice & Olivia minidress with leggings with a Marc Jacobs coat," Sharpay said.

"I say 10. Easy 10," Gabriella added.

"Thank you. Now let's go see what Tay and Kels have in store for us," Sharpay said as she drove off.

Kelsi and Taylor also got the memo to dress to impress. They wore amazing outfits that would sure turn heads. When Sharpay drove into the school carpark, it was showtime. They grabbed their designer bags and strut out of Sharpay's car in a neat line. When the big doors opened to the school hallways, it was as how Sharpay predicted. No one even saw them coming in the school. They all surrounded themselves in one corner where most of West Academy boys were hanging around at. Those boys included Ryan, Chad and Troy.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare at the amount of girls who were surrounding around Troy like he was a new toy in a toy store. Among those crowd of girls is Alison McPhee. Also known as the dumbest blonde among all dumb blondes and Gabriella's ex best friend. Hard to believe but yes. Gabriella used to hang out with her. As stupid as Alison was, she was easy to push around which is Gabriella's advantage. But when Sharpay had recruited Gabriella, Gabriella decided to ditch Alison and the rest of her old clique, Samantha Roberts and Amanda Nichols. Gabriella watched closely as Alison wrapped her bony arm around Troy's neck flirtaciously. Gabriella was thinking of going over there and push Alison aside but even before Gabriella could even move a muscle, she felt a hand grabbing her to the nearest bathroom.

"Did you see that? No one even paid the slightest attention to us," Sharpay exclaimed.

"Not everyone. I saw a few boys looking at our direction," Taylor said.

"Yeah, the math geeks! This is an outraged!"

"Well, what are going to do now?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we have to do it fast. Think. How are we going to get our loyal fans back?" Sharpay asked.

While everyone was thinking of a plan, someone entered the girls' bathroom.

Sharpay scoffed at the guest, "Martha, we're having a private conversation here. Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry. I didn't see you came in," Martha apologised.

"Well what do you want?" Sharpay asked.

"I was just wondering if i could talk to Gabriella for a moment. I got major gossip for her," Martha said.\

Gabriella's eyes lit up, "What is it?" she asked.

Before Martha could answer, Sharpay interuptted her. "Whatever it is, it can wait. Right now we have a life or death situation that involves only the Previlaged Posse and no losers allowed. That means you will leave immediately Martha or i'll spread a rumor that you stuffed your bra til now," Sharpay threathened.

Martha didn't need to respond. She turned to her heel and ran out of the girls' bathroom.

"That wasn't nice Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Who cares? It's true anyways. I saw her stuffing her bra during gym," Sharpay retorted.

"But she did say she had important gossip. It sounds kinda juicy," Gabriella offered.

"That can wait. We'll probably found out ourselves anyways," Sharpay said frustratingly. "Look, we'll discuss this matter during lunch. In the meantime, try to get as much attention as possible."

After touching up on their makeup, the girls head out to make their way to class. The guys were still surrounded and they looked very happy for the attention. While walking, someone suddenly bump into Gabriella and make her fell.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gabriella said icily while grabbing her things that dropped on the ground without looking at the person who bumped into her.

"Sor-ry," the person said sarcastically.

Gabriella noticed his sarcasm and sighed while rolling her eyes, "Well you should look-" Gabriella stopped talking when she realised who she just bumped into. "Oh, it's you."

"And it's you," Troy echoed while grinning at her.

"Um..sorry. I shouldn't talk to you like that. It's my fault anyways. I wasn't looking a where i was going," Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, "Nah, it's my fault too. I should looked where i'm going. I was just getting away from all that chaos because i was trying to find you."

Gabriella's heart just stopped. "Really? Why?"

Before Troy could answer, Sharpay's voice was heard. "Gabriella! Come on. I don't want to be standing here anymore. It's being filled with loser atmosphere." Then Sharpay turned her gaze to Troy. "What are you looking at? Don't you have a groupie to make out with instead of just pretending to like Gabriella?"

"Shar-" Gabriella got cut off by Sharpay.

"Come on, Gabi. You don't want to be hanging out with some playboy. You derserve better than him," Sharpay said before pulling Gabriella's hand away.

Troy was left standing at where he was with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what Sharpay was talking about. Was Gabriella upset that Troy didn't call all summer? It's not like he didn't want to. He was just afraid that he would mess things up. He had tried a whole summer to come up of ways he could ask Gabriella out but that took the whole of 104 days of summer vacation. Troy knew he had to do some damage control and fast.

* * *

**_I know this chapter isn't very long. It's just that i've been preoccupied with something._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_P.S Did anyone watch Alvin & The Chipmunks 2? I didn't have time to watch it either. Was it good? Cause i heard it had mixed reviews or something.  
_**


	5. Texting Is Nothing New

**_Sorry i didn't updated in a while. I had trouble writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"_I don't get why we have to be at a stinky basketball game. I thought you hated basketball," 13 year old Gabriella pointed out to her recently new best friend and clique leader Sharpay._

_The Privileged Posse arrived in West Academy for boys for a basketball game to which they still do not understand why they were needed to attend. They thought they were just there with Sharpay's parents to support her twin brother Ryan but Sharpay never have been to one of Ryan's game in her entire life._

"_Are we here to support Ryan or something?" Kelsi asked._

_Sharpay scoffed. "As if. We are here because we need to tell the world that the Privileged Posse has arrived and that we are ready to rule their world one designer ensemble at a time."_

"_Ah, so this is just like a red carpet premiere. Awesome idea," Taylor said._

"_Yeah. Genius," Kelsi agreed._

"_I know. I am a genius. Let's go take the best seats before some loser sits at it before us," Sharpay commanded and the rest follows._

_Gabriella almost rolled her eyes. Taylor and Kelsi are just like two poodles kissing up to their master. She still didn't get why they admire Sharpay so much. It's not like Gabriella doesn't like Sharpay, she just don't understand why people obey her so much. Gabriella obeys her but Gabriella definitely doesn't kiss up to her at the very least._

"_But I want to get some snacks first. It's going to be awhile to wait for the first half of the game. We're probably starved while cheering for the boys," Gabriella said._

"_Sometimes starving is worth it, Gabriella. Do you want cute boys to see you cheering for them with your mouth filled with potato chips?" Sharpay asked._

"_No?" Gabriella replied._

"_Exactly. So just stay put and have some drink from the vending machine at the corner there while me, Taylor and Kelsi find us some cool seats," Sharpay said._

"_You're going to make me go alone? What happened to always stick together?" Gabriella reminded._

_Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Fine Miss Dependent, I will go with you. I need Evian water anyways." Then she turned to Taylor and Kelsi, "Make sure you two snag some good seats that has a good view of the game but at the same time, a good view of all the players," she ordered._

"_No problem. We got it," Kelsi replied._

"_Let's go get our water Gabriella," Sharpay said while tugging her arm in Gabriella's._

"_I still don't get why we're here though. We could've gone shopping or something instead of coming here. My dad drags me to almost every NBA game that comes to New York," Gabriella said._

"_Chill out G! We're only here for one game unless one of us has a crush that plays basketball, and then we will have to come to every game," Sharpay replied. "Speaking of crush, any guy caught your eyes yet?"_

"_Nah. Some I can tell were into me but I'm so not into those kinds of cocky guys. Especially Chad Danforth. What is his problem? He seems so desperate," Gabriella said while putting coins into the vending machine._

"_Oh come on Gabriella. You just have to find a guy you like. I know, if you let me fix you up with any guy I pick, I'll tell you who I have a crush on," Sharpay said._

_The offer is quite tempting. Sharpay has been bragging to the others that she has a major crush on some guy in school but she won't tell. "Alright. But I would have to approve before you do anything else first. Deal?"_

"_Deal," Sharpay smiled while walking to the bleachers slowly. By that time, the game has already started but they didn't bother to walk fast. "Ok, Andrew Finster. He's the hot 11__th__ grader who plays tennis and oh, his parents are movie producers and mega rich."_

"_Hmm…what else do you got?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well there's—" Sharpay couldn't finished when she saw a basketball coming towards her which she ducked but hit Gabriella instead. Gabriella collapsed to the floor with people gathering around her._

_Half an hour later, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and found herself to have a total headache. She saw her friends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi surrounding her with Taylor and Kelsi holding two magazines which she assumed they used to fan her which she fainted._

"_Oh my gosh! She's awake!" Sharpay squealed loudly._

"_What happened?" Gabriella asked while rubbing her head._

"_Oh no! She's having amnesia! It will be just like the movie. Gabriella might have to restart her life all over again and—" Taylor panicked._

"_Taylor! I'm not having amnesia. Just tell me what happened. How did I get this terrible headache," Gabriella ordered._

"_I accidently hit you with the basketball that my team mate was supposed to catch," a voice said._

_Gabriella turned to her right to see whose voice it was and she found out it was a guy's voice. A really cute guy with light brown hair and perfect blue eyes like the swimming in her house. When Gabriella shot him a confused look, he smiled awkwardly at her, "I'm sorry. Let's start over. My name is Troy Bolton. I'm sorry for the terrible I caused to you. Here, you can have my ice pack. Don't worry, I haven't used it yet."_

_Gabriella took the ice pack and put it on her head, "I never seen you anywhere before," Gabriella said, surprising herself._

"_I just moved her from Washington. I'm sorry hitting you with the ball," he said._

"_Shouldn't you get back to the game?" Gabriella asked._

"_It's half time and I felt bad so I decided to make sure if you were ok," he replied._

_At that moment, Gabriella couldn't swear she saw the guy of her dreams right in front of her. Then suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Don't need for that young man. You've done enough to hurt my daughter already."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_I got a call from Mr Evans that you were hit by a basketball. Are you ok?" her dad asked. "When we're done here, we are going to sue the person who did this to you," he said when he faced Troy who already had a frightening look in his face._

"_Dad, it's ok. He didn't mean to. It's was my fault too. I should've sat in my seat for the game. Plus, he apologised," Gabriella said._

"_Fine but I am getting you to the hospital to check if you are really ok," her dad said while helping her to stand up._

"_Can we come along Mr Montez?" Sharpay asked._

"_You don't have to. You can stay and watch the game," Gabriella insisted._

"_Nah. You're right. Basketball is boring," Sharpay said loud enough for Troy to hear._

_Gabriella saw how Troy looked after hearing Sharpay said about her opinion about basketball. Troy completely looked pissed off and walked to the player's bleachers._

"Miss Montez. Miss Montez. GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella completely came back to the present upon hearing her teacher's angry voice. "Please pay attention and try to stay on earth Miss Montez. This is a very important topic to know. I can't have you dreaming away."

"I'm sorry Mr Myner. It won't happen again," Gabriella said quickly. She hadn't realised that she was dreaming for a long moment. She couldn't believe she was dreaming about the first time she met Troy. Why was she so hung up on him? Troy is just another jerk who has her number which he promised to call but didn't.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt a vibration in her bag. She checked her phone which revealed a text message from Kelsi who was in the same class as her at the moment. Kelsi was seated near the door while Gabriella was seated near the window. The reason for the distant is because their teacher couldn't stand Gabriella and Kelsi chatting with each other during class.

_**Kelsi:**__ Wat were u daydreaming about?_

_**Gabriella:**__ Nothing. Just got bored._

_**Kelsi:**__ Really? Looks 2 me u were daydreaming about someone. Who is it?_

_**Gabriella:**__ There's no someone, Kels. I swear. If there were I would have told you._

With that, Gabriella turned back to the board to pay attention but then she felt another vibration in her bag. She glared at Kelsi but she was writing something down at her paper.

_**Sharpay:**__ Heard u were daydreaming._

_**Gabriella:**__ How did u noe that?_

_**Sharpay:**__ Kels accidently put all of us in a 4-way_

_**Kelsi:**__ Sorry. :(_

_**Gabriella:**__ can we just drop it? I would like it if we don't mention it at all._

_**Sharpay:**__ Is Troy isn't it?_

_**Sharpay:**__ 4get about him G. Not worth it._

_**Kelsi:**__ I heard tat Alison McUgly is so into him n he might b into her 2oo._

_**Taylor:**__ GUYS! Can u stop texting in a 4-way. I'm having lecture class. My teacher might here my phone vibrating n he might confiscate my phone._

_**Gabriella:**__ Blame Kelsi. She got us into this mess._

_**Kelsi:**__ Said I was sorry._

_**Taylor: **__Whatever. Anyways, Shar's right G. Not worth it. Move on. Let's go on during lunch. _

_**Sharpay:**__ taylor's right. We'll continue during lunch. I also have an announcement to make then. Later!_

---

During lunch, Troy, Chad and Ryan were sitting at a lunch table with some other basketball jocks with some girls staring at them with a good view in a distant.

"Isn't life just amazing? I should've gone to a girls school for years," Chad said.

"Speaking of which, heard about your little encounter with Gabriella Montez in the hallways this morning. Also heard that it didn't go well," Ryan asked Troy.

"Yeah," Troy nodded sadly.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"I'm not so sure. I guess she was upset that I didn't call her like I promised I would over the summer," Troy answered.

"Are you sure? Did you ask her what's wrong?" Ryan asked him.

"No."

"Then you should. You'll never know if you don't ask. I bet its killing you right now," he said.

"Plus, you have her number. Take the advantage," Chad pointed out.

"You're right," Troy replied. With that, he took out his cell phone.

Meanwhile, at a lunch table 5 tables away from the guys, the Privileged Posse were sitting close to each other while talking to each other closely.

"You were daydreaming about when you and Troy first met? What were you thinking? I can't believe you could even remember it in the first place. You seriously cannot be so hung up on him right?" Sharpay asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know. Can we talk about something else, please," Gabriella begged.

"She's right. What were you going to announce Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, brace yourself because this is my genius plan yet," Sharpay said. "I have a plan to bring our popularity status back up again. _We_ are going to throw a back-to-school party this Saturday night at my house."

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were so surprise by her move that they didn't know what to say. "_Hello??_ Aren't you guys going to say something. I was expecting much more support than this," Sharpay said.

"No. We are but isn't it too last minute? Planning a party is so much work and we have less than a week to plan it," Gabriella said.

"It's going to be very chaotic with all the planning and stuff," Kelsi agreed.

"And I have tons of homework to do," Taylor said.

"You seriously cannot be stressed out about school already. It's only the first day of school," Sharpay pointed out.

"I know but I'm just expecting so much work and I need to be prepared for it and—" Taylor got cut off.

"You and Gabriella will be in charge of guest list. Kelsi will be in charge of publicity and the rest will be on me," Sharpay declared. "I expect progress by tomorrow for my approval got it?"

"So what theme were you thinking of having?" Gabriella asked.

"What about circus theme? It's practically an_ in _thing right now," Sharpay suggested.

"Awesome idea," Kelsi agreed.

"Genius," Taylor agreed along.

"I guess that could work. We could have tons of circus colours and decorations," Gabriella said.

"And scrumptious food and circus performers," Kelsi added.

"And maybe we could even hire a physic for a fortune telling booth. Wouldn't that be just awesome?" Taylor added also.

"All very awesome ideas but we have a lot of work to do. Let's do this," Sharpay declared.

Suddenly, Gabriella's cell phone vibrated. She looked at who was texting and she found out that it was the person whom she last expect to be texting her.

_**Troy: **__R u mad at me? I can explain. U just hav 2 let me 2._

Gabriella didn't know what to reply. Should she show her friends? What if they just laugh at it?

"Who is that?" Kelsi asked.

"Just my mom. She wanted to ask when I wanted to have my spa appointment," Gabriella lied.

* * *

_**How was that?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**_


	6. Eavesdrop and Stalking

The next few days onwards, the Privileged Posse got busy with the party planning. They worked during free period, recess and even skipped some classes to organise the party from top to bottom. Students in school noticed how busy they were, they started to take notice and started to gossip about what they were up to. Of course none of that went unnoticed to them but they decided to pretend they didn't notice.

"What is your sister and her friends are up to?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Something to get her popularity status up," Ryan answered while rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked again.

"She's planning a back-to-school party Saturday night and she's going all out for this even though it's last minute," Ryan explained. "I heard that she's giving out the invitations today and that only 200 people are invited."

"Hope we get invited," Chad hoped.

"Don't worry. My parents made her to invite me and you guys if she wants to go on with the party. If she doesn't, they'll cancel her party," Ryan said. "So Troy, have you talked to Gabriella at all?"

Troy took a deep breath, "No. She didn't answer my text or calls. She won't even look at me during classes or in between. When she does answer, she only said that she's busy."

"She'll get through. Just give her time," Chad encouraged.

At that moment, Sharpay held a big pink megaphone and stood on a lunch table with Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi standing at the ground holding stacks of envelopes in their hands with smug looks on their faces.

"ATTENTION EAST AND WEST ACADEMY STUDENTS! You all may have wondered what the Privileged Posse have been up to for the past few days. Well, if you must know, we are throwing a big party this Saturday night at my mansion," Sharpay announced and stopped upon hearing everybody cheering.

"Thank you. Thank you. The party will have a major circus theme filled with musical entertainment such as Forever The Sickest Kids, the Jonas Brothers and many, many more and there will also have many circus items like a booth where you all could enjoy yourselves. I know you all are very excited but with every good news, there is the bad news. Only 200 of you will be invited and not more than that," Sharpay announced.

Nervous whispers filled the silence which made Sharpay smiled. She felt even more in control when people were afraid. "Now, when I announced you names, please proceed here and my friends will hand you your invites."

Sharpay then took out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it, "The names invited are…Ally Thomas…Gerard Finster…Kelly Robins…"

The Privileged Posse took turns to call out names and there were now a few more invites to be handed out. Gabriella was the last one to call out the names and she was about to finish with her list.

"Olivia Hastings…Emily Springer…Wren Lee…Chad Danforth—," Gabriella got interrupted by Chad's howl.

"WHOO! YEAH! The Chad man is invited!" Chad celebrated while taking the invitation from Kelsi.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It's just an invite Chad. Not a girl," Gabriella said through the megaphone and everyone laughed.

"Moving on the last invite…" Gabriella stopped when she read the last name. She couldn't believe it. Was it some kind of bad luck? "…Troy Bolton…"

Every girl in the cafeteria cheered as Troy made his way to receive his invite. Gabriella felt a little jealous that she wasn't the one who was cheering for him. "Thank you for paying attention to this announcement. Those who are invited, congratulations, those who are not, better like next time," Gabriella announced before climbing down the table.

"Sorry about that Gabriella," Sharpay apologised. "My mom expect me to invite him considering he's Ryan's friend. You'll still come to the party right?"

"Of course. It's not like I'm going to hang out with him all night," she said.

"Uh, excuse me. Where's my invite?" someone said interrupting the girls. When they turned, they found Troy. Gabriella looked at him while Sharpay gave him a glare. Knowing Sharpay, Gabriella knew she's coming up with something to embarrass Troy.

"Uh, Troy, did I give you an invitation to interrupt my conversation with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked nastily.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whoa, sorry there _princess_ but my name just happened to be called out when they were handing out the party invitation. I'm just here to collect it."

Sharpay scowled and gave the invitation to Troy. "Just so you know, I had to invite you but take note, that invite is only for one person only. You can't bring your new girlfriend because we didn't invite her," she boasted.

"What new girlfriend?" Troy asked confused.

Sharpay sighed dramatically, "Boys can be so dumb and clueless. She likes you basketball boy. So why don't you stop messing with Gabriella's head and move on. After all, Gabriella is hot enough to find someone else to go out with. Right G?" she asked, turning to Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't know how to answer but she stood in confidence, "Yeah. So true," she said uncertainly.

"Speaking of the dates," Chad interrupted, "Which one of you ladies want to take the Chad express to the most wonderful time of your life?" he asked cockily.

"None of us wants to go out with you Chad," Kelsi spatted.

"Deal with it and FYI cocky don't go so well with the Privileged Posse," Taylor added.

"Yeah, that attitude just put a flaw to our reputation," Sharpay said.

"What reputation? Being a bunch of ice queens?" Ryan said sarcastically. Gabriella felt like screaming. She hates it when they all fight at the same time. It only gives her a headache.

"Alright, enough!" she shouted. "Let's just go girls." She said while grabbing her bag and walking out of the cafeteria with the rest following at her tail.

"Are you ok G?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stand standing there any longer," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, I know how you feel. Remember my ex-boyfriend Edward Fisher? He's in the same Chemistry class as me and he has to be my lab partner at one point. It's so hard being put together with your ex in the same place right?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella thought about what Sharpay just said. It didn't make sense at all but as a friend to her, she had to be nice. "Yeah, totally."

"On another note, are you guys going to try out for cheerleading this year?" Sharpay asked.

"Why? Should we?" Taylor asked.

"Yes! I know it's cliché for the popular girls in school to be in cheerleading but I think it's going to be fun too and plus, there'll be outside games in different schools. We might even get to score some numbers," Sharpay tried to convince them.

"I don't know Sharpay. I'm not into cheerleading," Gabriella said.

"Oh come on guys. Think about it. We'll be cheering for boys and get to wear those cute little flirty cheerleading outfits that boys will be drooling over," Sharpay said.

All of them kept quiet while thinking about it. "Will we have to try-out?" Taylor asked.

"Luckily for you ladies, headmistress Adams is restarting cheerleading this year and my mother just so happened to pull a few strings and made me captain of this year's squad! Go Sharks!" Sharpay said perkily.

"Wow. She did that for you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup," Sharpay answered.

"I'm in!" Kelsi said excitedly and high fived Sharpay.

Taylor sighed, "I guess this cheerleading can help me with my co-curriculum for college so I guess I'm in."

Then they all turned to Gabriella waiting for her answer, "How cute are the cheerleading outfits?" she asked.

"Well, it red and black and it has the cutest skirt ever," Sharpay answered.

"Let's cheer!" Gabriella shouted.

"YAY! We're going to be cheerleaders and best of all, we get to choose the losers who gets to be Sharks and bash them when they suck," Sharpay pointed out.

"So awesome times ten!" Kelsi agreed.

"Totally and during the try-outs, we must wear the cheer uniform to make them jealous at how hot we look in it," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella sometimes hates it when her friends are already off to somewhere leaving her back at planet Earth. She's still not use to being mean all the time but she is mean at certain times when she feels like it. "Also maybe we could something else with those losers like take their picture and then post it on the school newspaper and put the word Cheer-Losers at the headline," Gabriella added.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were this bad Gabriella," Taylor commented.

"Yeah, I always thought you were the nicest one among us," Kelsi joked.

"Ladies," Sharpay scolded. "Gabriella's probably still pissed out about Troy. Duh!"

"Do you know what you need G? A new BG," Taylor suggested.

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella asked.

"A new Boy Crush," Taylor answered. "You need someone who is ten times better than Bolton Basketball Brains. Someone who is hot and mature and can handle you without making you feel bad. Someone not from high school."

"You mean like a college guy? Gross. I don't want to date anyone so much older than me," Gabriella said.

"Why not? A college guy is just much better than high school boys. I mean, just think about it, when you're with a college guy, all the boys that's crushing you now might even commit suicide because you're taken. Especially Troy," Sharpay pointed out.

Gabriella thought about what she said. A guy that will make Troy jealous. That's actually not a bad idea. "But where are we going to find a college guy? We don't know that many older boys remember?" Gabriella asked.

"College guys are men G," Sharpay corrected her. "And _you_ may not know many college guys but _I _do. May I remind you that we all use to go out with a bunch of college guys before."

"You mean the time when we got in trouble for going to your cousin's birthday bash?" Taylor asked.

"Oh my god, I totally remember that. That party was awesome. Remember how funny it was when we fooled around with a group of sophomores and freshmen? We were so drunk, we laughed all the way back home while Gabriella's driver was driving us home," Kelsi told them.

"Speaking of which, is there going to be drinks at the party Sharpay? Because I don't think my parents would allow me to go if there was," Taylor said.

"Of course there's going to be drinks but don't worry. It's not going to be beer. It's going to be classier than beer. I'm serving a one-of-a-kind wine that has even been approved by my parents," Sharpay answered. "Anyways, back to college guys, I could totally get all of us dates for the night. What do you say?"

"I say yes to the college guys. I haven't been going out with guys for some time now," Kelsi said.

"That's because you can't snag any guy with your height," Gabriella joked.

"Look who's talking Miss Latina who won't date any guy because she's still in love with Troy Bolton," Kelsi spat.

"Ladies! Enough already. Now, I'm going to find all of us some hot dates and all you three have to do is find the perfect dress to wear and make sure you don't eat anything that makes you look ugly in a cheerleading outfit," Sharpay ordered.

"Done," Gabriella agreed.

"Done," Kelsi said.

"And done," Taylor added.

Hiding at a corner where the Privileged Posse can't see them, Troy, Chad and Ryan were eavesdropping at their conversation. They have been secretly following them since they left the cafeteria.

"Tell me again why we're following them?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Not that I'm complaining," Chad added.

"Shh! I'm Sharpay's brother. It's my job to eavesdrop on my sister," Ryan answered.

"Well I don't think I can stand to listen to that. All they're talking about is college guys and how stupid I am," Troy said.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? Gabriella's into you. She's just pissed off because you didn't call her like you promised and that you've been hanging out with other girls," Ryan said.

"I told you I had a good explanation for not calling her and for your information, I am not hanging out with other girls. I don't even know their names. They came to me," Troy defended.

"AHEM!" A voice shocked the three voices. Standing in front of them is four girls who they were eavesdropping on.

"Eavesdrop much?" Gabriella asked accusingly.

"More like stalking much," Kelsi added.

"What are doing here Ryan?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Can't a guy just walk around the school without being questioned?" Ryan said.

"Not when it seems like you three are stalking us," Sharpay replied.

"Chill out sis. We're just heading to the bathroom and we heard you talking. We just don't to interrupt your girly conversation," Ryan said.

"The bathroom is right next to the cafeteria," Taylor pointed out.

"It was dirty and gross," Chad replied.

"Just like you three," Kelsi spat and the Previleged Posse laughed.

Troy sighed at their mean attitude, "Gabriella, look, can we talk. I want to tell you something," he begged.

"Just forget about it Troy. She's not going to listen to you and she's definitely not going to go out with you because she's into college guys now," Sharpay said.

"Since when did she say that?" Troy challenged.

"Alright already! That's enough fighting for one day. I'm going to head to class," Gabriella said.

"I'll walk you there," Troy offered.

"No way. I'm going alone."

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating in a while.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
